Electric Feel
by JesseBLG
Summary: Je me souviens clairement le regard qu’il m’avait lancer, suppliant mais surtout celui d’avoir été trahi. Je n’avais pourtant pas eu le choix, c’était inévitable. Pourtant il n’aurait jamais dû venir la première fois, ni les fois suivante… RatedMJustAuCas
1. BeautifulDirtyRich

**Oui j'ai bien supprimé _La Liste Du Pacte_ C'était surtout parce que l'idée ma plu mais je n'arrivais pas à bien la transcrire.Désolée...**

**Bella est une étudiante brillante mais réservé.Le jour. Puisque la nuit elle ''_Become Wild! like we say''. _Elle connait tout les enfants Cullen sauf Edward ce qui, vous vous en doutez, ne tarderas pas trop =] Je n'en dirai pas plus pour l'instant alors lisez et si vous aimer assez cela pour que je continue n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.**

J'étais la petite timide étudiante le jour et la barmaid fougueuse la nuit. Pourtant il n'aurait jamais dû venir la première fois, ni les fois suivante…

Nathalie m'avait appelé pour me demander de travailler ce soir là. Comme je n'avais rien de prévu et qu'Alice était partie en voyage avec Jasper, j'avais accepté de faire du temps supplémentaire pour elle. Je travaillais au bar Quiproco dans le sud de la Californie tout près de Riverside et Los Angeles. Nathalie avait hésité longuement avant de m'engager, prétextant qu'une jeune adolescente de 17 ans serveuse dans un bar n'était pas très prudent, pourtant j'y travaille depuis bientôt 6 mois et elle ne s'en plaint toujours pas. Oh j'oubliais je vais aussi à l'école, La California Baptist University à Riverside. Plutôt jolie comme école quoique les personne s'y trouvant peuvent être légèrement à désirer… Nous avons chaque sexe un dortoir, les garçons se trouvent dans le Smith et les filles le Simmons. Alice, Rosalie et Angela sont dans mon appartement; Alice et moi dans une moitié et Rose et Angela dans l'autre.  
Bref, ce soir là je devais travailler des heures supp' parce qu'un enterrement de vie de garçons s'y déroulerait et naturellement qui d'autre que Isabella Maria Swan pour y faire la serveuse! Je savais aussi que c'était celui d'un copain d'Emmett et que presque tout les garçons de l'école y seraient. Nath m'avait acheté une perruque pour se genre de situation, de la même teinte que mes cheveux mais beaucoup plus court elle me faisait étrangement ressembler à Alice mais en pire. Alice avait la grâce et la beauté d'une fée, un léger et fin nez, Des cheveux retrousser comme un lutin, de beaux yeux sombre avec de grand et long cils les recouvrant. Tout le contraire de Rosalie qui était, pour sa part, gracieuse avec de longue jambe et la beau plus bronzé, de très long cheveux blond onduleux avec de belles lèvres pulpeuse rouge. On eu cru une reine de la Grèce antique. Alice sortait avec Jasper, légèrement plus petit que Rosalie celui-ci avait les traits de sa sœur mais légèrement plus timide que cette dernière. Contrairement à Rosalie, Jasper, lui, ne ressentait nul le besoin d'exposer chaque atout de sa superbe personne.  
Emmett était beaucoup plus massif que Jasper, le costaud chevalier protégeant sa princesse blonde comme les blés, ils étaient totalement différent mais pourtant affreusement semblable. Emmett semblait plus dur mais pourtant le mécano c'était elle, pas lui.

Je les connaissais depuis très longtemps maintenant et j'aurais souhaiter pouvoir faire, ne serais-ce que d'un minuscule cran, d'avantage parti de la clic qui les unissait. Ils avaient l'un et l'autre alors que j'étais bien seule. C'est sans doute pourquoi je me suis mise à être serveuse dans le bar le plus branché de la californie. À la recherche de garçons. Du bon garçon. Je ne l'avais platoniquement pas trouvé jusqu'à présent. Là où toute les filles trouvaient le garçon qui leur écrirait des chansons ou des livres, moi je regardais l'histoire se dérouler à la télé.

Je devais partir mais pourtant mon regard s'attardait un peu trop sur la plage derrière l'appartement. J'irais après le boulot il faut croire!  
Aussi étrange puisse t'il paraître ce n'est ni un vélo ni une auto mais bien un skateboard qui me conduisit au boulot. N'ayant pas l'âme du championne en VTT et n'ayant aucunement les moyens pour m'offrir une auto, je me déplaçais généralement sur mon skateboard tout pourris au roues grugés par l'asphalte, le gravier et la pierre des rues environnantes. La chaleur du club se sentais simplement en entrouvrant la porte de la chambre froide. Une réplique assommante du club _Bait Shop_ dans la célèbre série Newport Beach, que j'adore d'ailleurs, était pourtant à plus de 47 minutes d'où j'étais. Enfin bref déjà beaucoup d'auto étaient stationné dans l'entré et des copains rigolaient sur la plage tout autour d'un feu. Je reconnus la jeep d'Emmett et y décela une motivation suffisante pour aller travailler, un de mes meilleurs copains y serait alors pourquoi pas?


	2. Summerboy

L'odeur à l'intérieur du club était aromatisé avec le parfum de la vodka mélangé avec la transpiration des danseurs sur la piste. Je repéra Emmett de loin, sa lourde masse plutôt facile à voir, et le rejoigni. Il n'y avait que Emmett, Alice, Rosalie et Jasper au courant de mon ''passe-temps'' qui sortait un peu de l'ordinaire. Quand il me vit m'avancer vers lui avec ma démarche langoureuse un sourire béa se colla sur ses lèvres, si il n'était pas mon meilleur ami ce sourire m'aurait sans doute dégoûté.

-Bonjour Messieurs que puis-je vous servir?  
-Bonjour ma petite brunette n'auriez-vous pas une grande blonde en réserve?  
-Fais attention ta copine pourrait être jalouse!  
-S'Que tu peux être bête parfois! Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ce soir…  
-Oui Nathalie m'a demandé de rester plus longtemps que prévu, un enterrement de garçon monstre prévu ce soir.  
-Entre autre oui…  
-Ça n'a pas l'air de beaucoup te réjouir…  
-C'est l'enterrement de mon frère  
-Euh…Pourquoi n'es-tu pas content?  
-Il ne l'aime pas vraiment, personne dans la famille ne l'aime davantage non plus.  
-Même Esmé?  
-Surtout Esmé! Elle n'aime pas voir son fils aussi malheureux et surtout sur le point de se condamner avec cette garce…Elle souhaitait tellement qu'il trouve une chouette fille pour lui, une fille comme toi qu'elle lui souhaitait.  
-Comme moi? Mais voyons Emmett regarde mon job!  
-Tu sais que Esmé est au courant?

-Oui enfin elle à trouver ta perruque un jour et elle pensait que je jouais les travesti alors j'ai dû lui dire…  
-Emmett…!  
-Elle t'adore vraiment malgré ça.  
-Où est ce frère si malheureux? Je ne vois que des garçons heureux ici moi.  
-Il doit avoir été se promener; pour oublier.  
-Bref j'ai été contente de te voir mais je dois travailler alors sauf si tu commande quoi que ce soit, je vais y aller.  
-Alors ce seras une Vodka s'il te plait  
-Okaydou!

Je partis sous son rire, pour rejoindre le bar, lui pris sa vodka et me dirigeai vers sa table quand une flaque suspecte me fit tribucher et renverser la bière sur le garçon près de moi.

-Ouille!  
-Beurk…  
-Oh mon dieu je suis désolée! Je n'ai pas voulu…Oh non…Je suis…Merde!  
-ça va se n'était qu'un vieux t-shirt de toute façon  
-Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit…  
-Mais non ce n'est rien!

Et pourtant quand je leva la tête pour affronter son regard je failli bien en mourir, un regard Émeraude avec des cils les protégeant, une chevelure désordonnée couleur bronze avec un sourire qui failli bien m'achever, des dents blanche laiteuse toute de forme légèrement ronde. Un regard qui vous transperce malgré deux tonnes de béton entre vous.

Le silence perdura jusqu'à ce que Nathalie me crie qu'un homme m'attendait au comptoir. Je m'excusa encore une fois à l'homme que j'aurais asperger mille fois de bière juste pour pouvoir l'admirer encore et encore, et m'avança vers le bar.

-Isabella j'attend ma vodka depuis un moment déjà…  
-ferme-là Emmett j'ai eu un petit accrochage avec un garçon et disons que si tu veux toujours cette vodka là tu devras la boire directe sur son t-shirt…  
-Oulà il n'a pas du apprécier  
-Il ne m'a pas sembler hostile, juste un peu malchanceux.  
-Ah oui? C'est lequel?

Emmett se retourna pour visualiser lequel avais-je renverser sa vodka dessus, mais ne pu l'apercevoir et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

-Il n'est plus là, en tout cas je ne le retrouve pas.

Et cette situation me déprimait plus que de raison.

-Alors donne moi s'en une autre alors.  
-Tout de suite chef McCarthy!

Je lui tendis une Vodka non décapsulé, lui sourie et répondis à un autre client près de lui. Je me surpris à le chercher pendant toute la soirée, presque triste en réalisant que mon quart de travail s'achevait. Cependant, Il réapparut avant.

Je le vis sur la piste de danse parlant et plaisantant avec deux ou trois copain à lui. Emmett dans le lot. Puis avec l'ébahissement de la foule les lumières s'éteignirent toutes, nous plongeant dans le noir absolu et la chaleur de l'été nous enveloppant. Puis quelque chose de doux et frais se posa sur ma nuque et deux lèvres avides se posèrent sur les miennes, son haleine fraiche m'enivrant. Me laissant transporter par l'électricité nous couvrant je retournai son baiser, toute aussi avide de ses lèvres que lui des miennes. La force qui nous attachait l'un à l'autre m'empêchais de me demander simplement qui il pouvait être mais subconsciemment j'espérais que ce soit l'homme au yeux émeraudes et à la chevelure cuivrée.  
Je le sentis se coller d'avantage à moi, ses mains glissant dans mes cheveux et les miennes aggripant les siens. Puis nous entendimes les machines peut à peut reprendre leur énergie et sans trop comprendre pourquoi une de ses mains aggripa la mienne et me tira près de lui, m'entrainant à l'extérieur du club puis me trouvant sans doute un peu trop fragile agrippa ma taille me souleva et me transporta dans ses bras. J'aurais dû paniquer à l'idée qu'un étranger m'éloigne du peu de gens au alentour, mais je sentais toujours l'engourdissement et l'électricité que le garçons cuivrée m'avait fais ressentir plus tôt dans la soirée. Je réalisa légèrement tard l'endroit où il m'entrainais, l'endroit où à mon appartement je souhaita sècher le travaille pour aller m'y reposer. Il m'emmenait à la plage, plage où l'eau était bonne et tiède, avec un sable fin et doux et un clair de lune reflètant dans l'eau.  
Alors je fus soulagé et réellement heureuse quand la lune éclaira son visage, faisant brillé deux rond émeraude et un magnifique sourire blanc…  
mais mon excitation laissa place à un léger moment d'inquiètude; pourquoi m'emmenais t'il à la plage?  
Ma question fut alors évincer par ses lèvres emprisonnant les miennes et ses mains nageant des mes cheveux alors que les miennes caressait son dos, son torse et bientôt plus…


	3. Untouched

**J'espère que vous l'aimerez tous autant que je l'aime, j'n suis vraiment très fière et pourtant vous pourriez ne pas l'air... =(**

Je sentais son souffle sur mon dos nu, chaud et humide créant des frissons tout le long de mon corps. Il y avait autre chose aussi, une surface douce mais gromelleuse, du sable sans doute. Il était chaud sous ma peau déjà brûlante par le soleil. Je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de découvrir que je m'étais tromper et que l'homme près de moi n'était pas celui dont je souhaitais ou bien qu'il fûsse vraiment lui, qu'il est enlaidis pendant la nuit. Pourtant un mouvement près de moi m'avertis qu'il était encore endormis et que même si la déception me traverserais je pourrais filer en douce et oublier cette nuit. Grave erreur. Puisque dès le moment où j'ouvris mollement ma paupière j'aperçu les plus beaux yeux émeraudes qu'il fu été donner d'être. J'entre-aperçu un timide sourire sur ses lèvres, preuve qu'il était aussi éveillé qu'endormi.

-Bonjour…,souflais-je trop éberlué pour prononcer autre chose  
-Bon matin.

Il sourit de nouveau et je pu affirmer avec exactitude que j'en étais tombé amoureuse pendant la nuit. Vraiment maso la fille! Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire ni si j'observais chaque courbe de son corps passerait pour pervers et vulgaire. Je le fis tout de même passant de ses épaules bien bati à ses abdominaux taillé. Quand j'en arrivai à ses fesses je détournai la tête, gêné et honteuse piquant un fard droit devant lui. Je l'entendis rire, remarquant ma soudaine gêne, il souleva mon menton de son index, plongeant son regard dans le mien et posa sa main dans le creux de mon dos, où il aurait sans doute pu entendre mon cœur cogner jusqu'à Berlin. Il traçait de léger rond sur mon dos depuis un moment déjà quand un agaçant bourdonnement se fit entendre dans ce qui semblait une paire de jean. Je cru que c'était le mien alors je me leva sur les genoux et chercha à taton mon cellulaire dans mes jeans, je le trouva complètement en mode veille, aucun sms ou appel manqué ne s'affichant j'en conclu que c'était le sien. N'entendant aucun son derrière moi je me retourna pour le trouver coucher sur le dos, les deux mains croiser sous sa tête un regard amusé dans les yeux et un sourire angélique sur les lèvres, tout cela bien sur en silence.

-Quoi?  
-Rien rien…

Il recommença à rire, mais cette fois-ci avec un soupçon d'agacement dans la voix.

Je m'étira de tout mon long, toujours en attendant qu'il s'explique enfin sur le pourquoi de cette moquerie et c'est là que je su, que je sentis.

-Oh mon dieu!

Je baissa les yeux sur mon corps, _entièrement nu._ Piqua un fard monumental et couru vers le morceau de vêtement le plus proche, essayant de m'abriter le plus possible avec.

-Tu ne devrais pas te cacher comme ça.  
-Pourquoi pour que tu t'amuse encore plus de moi?

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans son regard, mais il la fi vite disparaitre affichant une mou boudeuse sur les lèvres. Il se leva à son tour, enfilant un boxer divinement moulant et me rejoint où j'étais assise.

-Non, parce que tu es très belle exposée comme ça.  
-bien sur je devais tomber sur un garçon bien trop beau pour que la comparaison entre lui et moi soit encore plus horrible., grommelais-je pour moi-même, blessée.

Il fit comme si il ne m'avais pas entendu, ramenant avec son index mon menton vers lui et m'embrassa et ce, toujours avec le sourire.  
Je cru que mon jours était venu et que dieu m'enlevais avec son plus bel ange, comme un prix de consolation, un prix avouais-je bien trop beau et si peu mérité de ma part.

Son cellulaire vibra de nouveau mais cette fois-ci il ne se leva pas pour répondre, trop occupé avec me tuer à chaque mouvement de lèvre, où de rapprochement de langue. Je manquais d'air mais jamais je n'aurais séparer mes lèvres pour se menu détail, il le fit à ma place, un once de regret dans son regard toutefois.

-Je ne connais même pas ton nom  
-Pas plus que je ne connais le tien  
-Tu resteras le plus belle ange que je n'aurais connu dans ma vie.

Je piquer si tôt un fard après cette déclaration si charmeuse à mes oreilles mais au combien contradictoire, _il _était le plus bel ange m'étant jamais donné de rencontrer, _mon _ange.

Il posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes, soufflant de jolie mot que je ne reconnaissais pas, concentrer sur chaque parcelle de mon corps coller au sien, où comment ses cheveux semblaient fait de velours glissant de mes doigts.  
Pourtant son horrible téléphone dû de nouveau vibrer et s'est avec un grognement agacer que nous nous sommes séparer, lèvres picotant sous le vide de sa peau sur la mienne, il devait revenir et vite près de moi sinon je ne su dire si mon cœur pourrait de nouveau battre sans la vue de son bourreau d'ange.

Je regarda dessus mon épaule et le trouva assis, le cellulaire coller à l'oreille avec une main, l'autre pinçant l'arête de son nez.

-Très bien, oui. Oui je sais…Non je n'y ai pas songé…Oh t'inquiète tu survivras j'en suis sûr…Oui je sais c'est dans très peu de temps...Certains…détails ont changer (_il me regardais maintenant droit dans les yeux, une douleur étrangère dans les siens_.) Arêtte de me parler de ça…Je sais que tu n'aime pas ça…Oh mais tu pourrais être surprise…Non…Ne m'appelle jamais ainsi, _jamais_…Non je n'ai rien contre toi ce matin…C'est que j'étais occupé…Oui agréablement…Non tu ne sauras rien…Moi aussi je t'aime tu le sais…

Un étrange point me perça le cœur à cette seule pensée. Il en aimait une autre. Pas moi. Une autre. Il fallait s'y attendre de toute façon comment un garçon comme _lui _s'intéresser à une fille comme _moi_?

-Moi aussi je t'aime Aly…Je sais c'est bien pourquoi je t'appelle comme ça…Tu reste ma seule et unique…Comment quelqu'un pourrait un jour te remplacer?…Oui j'ai quelque chose a te demander…non ce n'es aucunement en rapport avec du magasinage…J'adore passer du temps avec toi mais pas en faisant ça…Tu sais quoi…Ne me force pas à le dire c'est légèrement embarrassant de le dire à voix haute…(_seigneur prions pour qu'il ne parle pas de…)_Piano…tu es contente maintenant?...Tu sais que je n'aime pas le crier sur tout les toit…Bien beau être bon ça n'empêche pas que c'est fichtrement embarrassant. Alice je dois y aller…Oui tu m'a dérangé…j'étais agréablement occupé…oui agréablement…beaucoup…Tu ne sauras certainement pas à faire quoi…(_il me regardais de nouveau_)oui je crois…Je t'en prie ne me rappelle pas ce mauvais détail…moi aussi je t'aime chérie de mon cœur(_ché-ché-chérie de mon cœur…?_)Non je ne le dirai pas…Non…Oui tu est ma sœur préférée(_sœur?_) Non papa et maman ne te préfère pas à moi…bon oui si tu veux…bye…j'ai dis bye Aly, pas oui!...au revoir!

Il raccrocha et ferma son téléphone, empêchant une toute autre interruption.

-Désolé…, il me gratifia de son plus beau sourire en coin.  
-Ça va.  
-Où en étions-nous?  
-Honnêtement? Je ne me souviens plus…

Un éclair de malice traversa son regard et un sourire réapparu sur ses lèvres. Uh-oh…

Il me poussa doucement par les épaules, me faisant basculer sur le dos et prit d'assaut mes lèvres, frottant son abdomen sur mon ventre, créant de long choc électrique entre nous. Il fit glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux, me faisant murmurer de drôle de son et chuchota dans mon oreille certaine des choses les plus dingues qu'il aurait pu me dire.

-C'étais bien que la panne survienne hier…  
-A qui le dis tu!  
-Juste au bon moment…  
-Je devrais vraiment trouver celui qui la déclenché et le remercier  
-Comment le remercierais tu?  
-Secret…  
-Et si je te disais le connaitre?

-Le remercierais tu?  
-Mmm sans doute oui…

Ses lèvres parcouraient ma mâchoire, laissant une trace enflammer où elles passaient. Puis il s'arrêta à mon cou et y frotta son nez, me faisant complètement chavirer et devenant absolument incohérante dans mes propos.

-J'espère que tu n'es pas trop épuisée…  
-Pour…pour…pouuuuuur…uoi…  
-Parce que je veux être remercié avec tout ce que tu peux. Chaque parcelle de toi m'appartenant.  
- Mmm mmm  
-dis que tu m'appartient…  
-j-j-je…  
-Tu?  
-j-j-je..s'il te plais…!  
-dis le…  
-je…je…oh seigneur prend moi…toute…maintenant…!  
-À tes ordres mon ange.

Et notre fusion reprit d'où elle avait fini cette nuit-là. Nous étions tout les deux nu, sur la plage de californie, sous le soleil brûlant, dessous le quai qui soutenait le club, ne connaissant même pas nos noms et pourtant nous ne pourrions jamais être plus soudé et je ne pourrais jamais plus l'aimer, parce que moi, Isabella Marie Swan étais éperdument amoureuse de mon bel ange qui je l'espérais ardument, ne me quitterait plus jamais.


	4. Love And Sex And Magic

Je me réveilla, de nouveau, dans les bras de mon bel ange au étoile couleur émeraude et malgré le bonheur que la situation me procurait, je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je sentais que quelque chose était caché et étrangement je préférais qu'il en reste ainsi. Je profita du sommeil qu'il s'offrait pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue, humectant son parfum exquis à mon nez et m'aperçu que les commissures de ses lèvres frémissaient. Je cru alors qu'il avait un beau rêve et tenta de me soulever pour le laisser en profiter, légèrement piteuse de savoir que je n'en faisais assurément pas partie. Pourtant deux mains douces se posèrent sur mon dos et me tirèrent plus près encore de lui que je ne l'étais déjà.

-Mmm…

Je compris alors qu'il rêvait. Dommage.

-Reste encore un peu…Plus près…encore…encore…M'oui….

Drôle de rêve…

-embrasse-moi encore…comme avant…

Je ne su trop pourquoi mais son ton suppliant me fit fondre et je l'embrassa, juste à la commissure de ses lèvres, et de son côté il me surpris tout autant quand je sentis sa tête se tourner brusquement et ses lèvres dévorer les miennes. Une de ses mains se posa sur ma tête l'autre frottant mes hanches, mon bassin, le creux de mes reins, envoyant des flammes partout où il posa les doigts. J'agrippa alors sa tête, glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux et rendis les armes. Tout étaie magique à partir du moment où il resterait avec moi, son torse contre ma poitrine, sa respiration chaude au creux de ma nuque. Je savais pourtant qu'il n'y resterait pas longtemps et une vibration me le prouva bientôt.

-Arrrg!

Il me regarda longuement, attendant sans doute mon consentement et malgré mon irritation j'hochai la tête pour lui montré mon approbation.

Il décrocha sèchement et d'un visage irrité, contrarié et peu amène se colla une expression apeurée, paniqué et complètement démoli. Je ne compris pas pourquoi.

-Oui…oui…j'arrive…Bye…

Il raccrocha, me regarda longuement et avec un soupir résigner commença à ce rhabiller. J'étais légèrement estomaqué mais d'avantage désappointé de le voir si vite s'en aller.

-Qu'es-ce…Qu'es-ce qu'il y à?

Seulement prononcer ses quelques mots me paru pénible, la peur au ventre d'un ouragan m'attaquant. Il me sourit, déposant un doux baiser sur mes lèvres et dit d'une voir sans humour

-Les douze coups de nuit ont sonné pour moi.

-Ah…

-Ne sois pas trop triste surtout…

-ha ha ha

-non sans blague, tu…

-J'ai…?

-Tu m'as fais revivre, plus que je ne l'étais avant.

-Tant mieux pour toi.

-tu regrette?

-bien sur que non!

Le rouge me monta au joue quand je vis un large sourire sur ses lèvres. Ça lui plaisait de voir à quel point je n'aimais pas le revirement de la situation.

-As toi oui?

-Non. Sans aucun doute beaucoup moins qu'a toi.

-Impossible.

-Si si, je le jure sur ce que tu voudras.

-Non.

-Tu es têtu toi hein?

Il sourit de bon cœur et déposa un baiser sur mon front, s'y attardant plus que de coutume et glissa son front pour qu'il soit appuyer au mien, son nez effleurant le mien et ses yeux transperçant les miens. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il me prit mais, avec tout mon accord, je lui sauta au lèvre. Il sembla légèrement surpris mais il y répondit avec autant d'ardeur que j'en avais installer moi-même.

-Pourquoi dois-tu partir?, lui murmurais-je à l'oreille, près de pleurer.

-ses yeux vont me manquer, le plus beau brun chocolat que j'aurai vu dans ma vie. Et ses rougeurs là aussi.

Il effleura mes joues du bout des doigts et me sourit, un sourire qui me déchira jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Je du avoir l'air près de l'agonie puisque qu'il essuya mes joues où quelques larmes me trahissait.

-Shhh ne pleure pas, je t'en prie…

-Je-je-je ne p-pleure pas…

Il appuya de nouveau son nez contre le mien et m'embrassa de nouveau, une soudaine ferveur nous déchirant autant l'un que l'autre. Il y avait quelque chose de paniquant dans ce baiser, une urgence qui m'était inconnu, tout ce que nous savions, et je ne savais pas pourquoi, était que nous ne nous reverrions sans doute jamais. Il me chuchota la dernière chose qu'il aurait fallu dire

-Ne m'oublie pas, _mi bello ánge. _**(Mon bel ange)**

Ayant euespagnol comme option au secondaire je pu comprendre et lui répondre, gauchement, moi aussi.

_-Te quiero para siempre, hasta el infierno _**(je t'aime à jamais, jusqu'en enfer.)**

-Ne dis jamais ça, tu es bien trop merveilleuse pour finir là-bas.

Je rougis de nouveau et dans un mélange de larmes et de baiser, il me quitta. Il ne se retourna pas, et autant que ce geste me déchira j'en fus reconnaissante à la fois. Je ne l'oublierais sans doute jamais, un tel ange, une telle perfection ne m'aurait jamais été accordée normalement. Son expéditeur avait dû se tromper sur le destinataire ou bien mon ange s'était égaré jusque dans mes bras, dans mon cœur. _Nunca olvidaré…_


	5. Behind Green Eyes

Je me réveilla d'une de ses nombreuses nuits dont je n'oublierai sans doute jamais le souvenir. J'avais encore rêver de lui et pour la millième fois le souvenir me déchirais le cœur Je ne regrettais rien de toute l'histoire mais, devoir le laisser aller avait été par delà du cruel. Il était quand même partit.

Aujourd'hui était une journée sans nuage, un beau ciel bleu avec en son centre une grosse étoile orangée, jamais aussi lumineuse et flamboyante que _ses _yeux mais tout de même jolie. Rosalie étant occupée ce jour là Emmett m'avait appeler la veille pour me demander de l'accompagner à la réunion pour le mariage de son dit frère. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y aller mais Emmett y tenant tellement et m'ayant jurer que Alice, sa sœur et par conséquent la sœur du futur marié et ma meilleure amie, y serait avec Jasper, un de nos amis. Alice avait passer le plus clair de la semaine à me dénicher une robe, d'un jolie ton bleu royal avec de jolie boucle d'oreilles en formes d'étoile de mer, _verte émeraude, _quel ironique coïncidence. Nous devions aller bruncher avant de s'y présenter mais puisque que je me prenais, selon Alice, un temps fou, Alice et moi avons du annuler pour qu'on puisse me présenter à temps. Alors Emmett et Jasper y allèrent ensemble tandis que nous deux finissions nos retouches.

-Bella tu semble ailleurs, je me trompe?

-Simplement un peu dans la lune.

-Mmm mmm…

-Quoi?

-Rien simplement…depuis le fameux soir…

-N'en parle pas Alice, je t'ai déjà avertie la dessus!

-Je sais je sais…

-Comment est ma robe?

-magnifique, la couleur te va bien et la coupe est…Non mais n'essaie pas de changer de sujet comme ça!

-Ça marche pourtant assez bien…

Elle me tira la langue pour ensuite installer mes boucles d'oreilles et aller me chercher mes talons hauts.

-Alice ils ne sont pas un peu…haut?

-Non. Même qu'ils sont un peu bas…

-Bas?! Ils font presque 8 centimètre! Je trouve ça assez _haut _moi.

-Whatever tu va quand même les porter, et arrête de parler et enfile ton manteau, on y va.

Pendant tout le trajet Alice me lançait des coup d'œils inquiet, cherchant un cheveux de travers ou bien une tache de rouge à lèvre déviant de mes lèvres.

-Tourne à gauche et on y es.

-Alice je suis pas trop sur…

-Bella la seule qui devait s'inquiéter c'est moi avec ton look et si ta camionnette nous emmènerait a bon port, alors ne t'inquiète pas plus que nécessaire.

J'émergea de la camionnette, mon sac dans les mains et me dirigea vers l'entrée voluptueuse de la salle.

-Alice…Wow…Saviez-vous que ce n'était même pas le mariage?

-Oui mais…Moi et Esmée nous sommes un peu laisser emporter…

-Wow…

Je reçu au même instant un message texte d'Emmett qui se demandait quand es-ce que nous arrivions.

Je le trouva près du bar en grande conversation avec Jasper, dos à une vieille dame qui d'ailleurs lui tapotait l'épaule.

-…Non tante Clara je ne suis pas Gai!

-Emmi chéri ne le prend pas comme ça, ton conjoint est très mignon.

..gai!

-Salut Emmett, Hey Jasper ça va?

-Bella, Alice justement ont vous attendais avec une _grande _impatience.

Alice sourit puis déposa un baiser sur la joue du grand blond.

-Chéri nous pouvons vous laisser, toi et _Emmi _semblez en grande conversation et très _intime_. On peut revenir plus tard…

-(Emmett et Jasper) NON!

-très bien…Alors Jasper tu veux peut-être aller danser?

-bien sur, rien ne me ferais plus plaisir!

Il nous quittèrent alors pour rejoindre la piste.

-Vous en avez mis du temps!

-Désolée, Alice devait à tout pris vérifier ma tenue sur _tout _les angles.

-Alice!…

-Je n'ai toujours pas rencontrer le futur marié, tu le vois?

-Non, il est toujours planqué depuis l'autre soir. Je ne l'ai que entraperçu avant la panne.

J'en frissonna rien qu'au souvenir. Il m'avait avouer avoir causé ''accidentellement'' la panne.

Emmett sembla remarquer mon changement d'humeur puisque qu'il ouvrit la bouche et la referma voyant que j'allais esquisser.

-Tant pis, je le verrai au mariage.

-Oui, si il s'y présente…

-Comment va Rose?

-Bien, elle travaille beaucoup c'est dernier temps mais sinon elle va bien.

-Et toi?

-Je vais bien, je suppose. J'aimerais voir Rose d'avantage mais avec le bébé qui s'en vient nous devons ramasser plus d'argent pour les fournitures.

-Je comprends, oui.

-Et toi?

-Pas de bébé en vue.

-Tu sais de quoi je parle. Depuis l'autre soir tu n'es plus la même, légèrement triste dans le regard, un sourire constamment forcé. Tu as l'air malheureuse comme les blés Bells.

-Non…tout va bien.

-Ouais essaie de faire croire sa à quelqu'un qui gobera.

-Tu ne devais pas appeler Rose toi?

-Bien essayer et cette fois-ci je te l'accorde je dois _vraiment _l'appeler mais la prochaine fois tu n'y échappera pas.

-Ou lala j'ai peur!

Et j'avais réellement peur. Peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir. Peur de ce qu'il pourrait en ressortir. Peur de ma sombre vérité.

Il m'embrassa vite la joue et s'avança vers la porte de sortie, où la musique ne dérangerait pas sa conversation.

Je chercha Alice dans la salle et souris rien qu'à la vue du bonheur entre eux deux puis je me mis automatiquement à chercher la mariée, Tanya, une de mes plus vieilles amies d'enfance. Bien sur elle ne connaissait malgré tout pas mon secret et mes amies avaient promis de n'en rien dévoiler. Je la trouva en grande conversation avec un grand garçon à la peau tannée, au sourire colgate et au cheveux légèrement plus foncée que les miens. Un très beau garçon en soit.

Je m'avançais vers eux quand je remarqua que je ne trouvais toujours pas ce maudit marié et que ça m'énervait plus que de raison.

-Salut Tanya!

-Bella! Salut, comment vas tu?

-Bien sinon que j'ai trouver la mariée, et que j'aurais aimé voir le marié aussi.

-Edward est…Disons simplement qu'il est étrange c'est dernier temps.

Elle dut sentir le malaise dans l'air puisqu'elle se décida à me présenter le garçon près d'elle.

-Bella voici Jacob le garçon d'honneur d'Edward, Jacob voici Bella Ma demoiselle d'honneur.

Jacob, Emmett et Jasper était les garçon d'honneur et moi, Alice, Rosalie étions les demoiselles d'honneur.

-Salut

-Salut

Le malaise se réinstalla et ayant vu Emmett revenir de l'extérieur énervé je trouva là, la parfaite excuse pour partir.

-Je vais vous laissez dans votre discussion, je viens d'apercevoir Emmett et il ne semble pas au meilleur de sa forme. On se revoit plus tard Tanya, Jacob.

-Bye

Je le chercha dans toute la salle et ne su où le trouver alors je retourna à l'extérieur pour peut-être, qui sais, le voir surgir. Le derrière de la villa était la plage, légèrement moins jolie que celle de l'autre soir, mais tout de même sous le clair de lune elle était magnifique pour moi. Emmett ne ramenant toujours pas ses fesses je pris l'initiative d'aller me promener sur la plage, admirer les étoiles avec les orteils s'enfonçant dans le sable mou et chaud gorgé d'eau. Ma robe s'arrêtant un peu plus bas que mes genoux je ne du pas la tenir tandis que, les yeux fermer, j'appréciais la sensation du contact sous mes pieds et entre mes orteils. Je du dériver un peu de ma trajectoire puisque mes pieds entrèrent en collision avec ce qui me sembla deux longue jambes, d'homme à leur musculature. Et étant maladroite comme pas deux je m'y y enfargea derechef.

Je cru que mon front entrerait en collision avec le sol mais il en fut autrement, deux mains, incendiant mon corps au passage, me rattrapèrent juste à temps et je me retrouva assise sur les cuisses de mon sauveteur. La nuit étant assez noir je ne pourrais espérer qu'un léger rayon de lune pour l'entrapercevoir et dieu m'étant étrangement bon c'est dernier temps me l'accorda.

Je retins ma respiration pour ce qui me sembla des heures quand je vis luire deux étoiles dans deux orbites de satin qui comblaient parfaitement son visage de dieu. Une chevelure bronze sur la tête, je ne pu m'empêcher de passer mes doigts entre pour m'assurer de la texture qu'ils avaient. J,eu un autre hoquet d'horreur quand je me rendis compte que s'était bien celui que je pensais. Mon ange de l'autre nuit. Jamais n'aurais-je pu oublier ses yeux, deux comètes s'écrasant sur mon cœur.

J'aurais pu sans aucun doute m'évanouir à l'instant si il n'avait pas prononcer un seul mot.

-Dieu m'est bien trop bon…Mon ange…

Il murmura les derniers mots si vite que je ne les compris qu'après y avoir songé.

Il écrasa alors ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes, tuant tout espoir de survivre après cette soirée, survivre sans lui.

-J'ai bien cru mourir depuis ce soir là. Ne pas te voir. Te toucher. T'embrasser. Et Je ne pouvais ni te parler ou même parler de toi. Je n'en dormais pratiquement plus et quand j'y arrivais c'était des nuits de deux ou bien trois heures, juste à rêver de tes lèvres, de tes yeux, de toi. De nous, ensemble.

Je n'arrivais pas à prononcer un seul mot, laissant mes larmes parler pour moi.

-Ne pleure pas mon ange. Si tu ne veux plus de moi, je…je ne pleure pas, ça m'es inconcevable.

-…

-Si tu veux que je parte je partirai…

Étant à un tel point pétrifiée qu'il puisse réellement partir, je mis toute ma souffrance, mon agonie à l'embrasser. Lui montrer à quel point il m'avait manquer, à quel point je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il parte. À quel point je…l'aimais.

-Ne p-pars pas. Je t-t-t'en Pr-prie.

-Si tu ne le veux pas alors je n'irai nul part. De toute façon l'idée m'est horrible a moi-même.

-Tu m'as…manquer. Quand tu es partis.

-Toi aussi mon ange. À un point tel que tu ne pourrais le concevoir.

-Jamais autant qu'à moi.

-Si, sans doute bien plus.

-Impossible.

-Je vois que tu es toujours aussi têtu.

-C'est ce qui fais mon charme.

-Sa, et quand tu rougis, tu souris ou tu ris, quand je regarde tes beaux grands yeux chocolat ou que mes doigts glissent d'entre tes cheveux. Quand tu mordille ta lèvre inférieur ou que tu baisse timidement la tête. Tout de toi m'attire, me fais…,aussi étrange que cela puisse sembler, t'aimer. Oui t'aimer parce que je n'ai jamais autant aimer quelqu'un dans ma vie et pourtant toi étrangère dans me vie du arrive et bouleverse tout.

-Désolée…

-Seigneur ne le sois pas, ne regrette pas ce que nous avons eu, ce que nous avons et…

-Et?

-Et ce que nous aurons.

-_Nous aurons? _

-Même si je le souhaiterais je ne pourrais plus me défaire de toi.

-Moi non plus.

-Je ne connais même pas ton nom et pourtant j'ai l'impression de tout connaître en toi.

-Isabella, mais on m'appelle Bella.

-Edward, on m'appelle Edward.

-Ed-Ed-Edward? Comme dans _LE _Edward?


	6. Supermassive Black Hole

-Ed-Ed-Edward? Comme _LE_ Edward?

-hum...Je crois?

-Edward comme dans Edward Masen? _LE_ Edward Masen?

-J'aime bien lire ta chronique le matin...

-Oui c'est bien lui.

-Tu connais ma rubrique?

-Qui ne la connais pas!

Il me sourit de son parfait sourire en coin, qui je cru fut pour ma soudaine révolte.

-Non que je suis une si obsédée par ta rubrique, non non non, c'est juste que, enfin, tout le monde connais New Moon News!

-Oh.

-Comment ça ''oh''?Voyons New Moon c'est…c'est…New Moon voyons!

-Je crois avoir saisi, dit-il d'un ton amusé.

-Mmph

Je me senti légèrement honteuse après qu'il est ri de mon discours en faveur de sa stupide rubrique. Peut-être n'était-il pas Mon Edward Masen…

-Ne sois pas vexée

-…

-Non vraiment ne le sois pas, je suis assez flatté que tu y tienne tellement, je croyais en fait n'intéresser personne.

-Bien moi tu m'intéresse!

Un autre silence ''malaise'' autant lui qui riait pas discrètement du tout, et autant que moi j'assimilais ce que je venais d'insinuer.

-Non que tu m'intéresse, m'intéresse, juste que j'aime bien ta rubrique.

Cette fois-ci ce fut lui qui parut vexé. Et ce fut encore moi la gourde qui du réfléchir à ce dont j'avais bien pu sortir pour le rendre ainsi.

-Oh! Non je ne voulais pas!…c'est juste que…enfin…C'est ta faute!

-Ma-Ma faute? En quoi es-ce ma faute?

-Et bien tu n'avais qu'à ne pas m'entourlouper jusqu'au point où je te dise des niaiseries…Non que ce fus le cas des mensonges mais…Ah pis d'la chnoutte!

Complètement découragée de moi-même je parti en direction opposé d'où nous étions depuis quelques minutes.

-Hé mais où tu vas?

-Je rentre. De toute façon le souper va bientôt commencer et je dois retrouver mon cavalier.

Il prit un air de dégoût et cracha pratiquement le mot cavalier de sa bouche.

-Bon qu'es-ce qu'il y à avec mon cavalier?

-Rien simplement…

-Oui?

-Je croyais que nous avions un quelque chose.

-Et bien ça ne m'empêche nullement d'avoir un cavalier.

-Et moi?

-Quoi ''et moi?''

-A quoi dois-je servir sinon à l'être?

-Et bien petit a) Nous ne nous nous connaissons pas, petit b) Pour être le cavalier de quelqu'un il faut d'abord lui demander, ors tu ne l'a pas fais.

-Petit a) cela ne t'a pas empêcher de coucher avec moi, deux fois et petit b) je l'aurais bien fais mais…je n'avais pas ton numéro! Voilà c'est ça je ne l'avais pas.

-mmmph!

Je continua alors ma route, laissant Edward là où 2 minutes plus tôt il m'avait rattraper de ma mini fuite.

-Arrgh! Bella mais où..encore!

-Je rentre. Le souper commence bientôt et comme je te l'ai dis mon cavalier doit m'attendre.

-Et bien qu'il attende

-Non

-Pourquoi non? Il te manque déjà? Vos petit mushi-mushi te manque?

-Ew! Avec lui? Sans façon!

-Alors laisse moi au moins te raccompagner jusqu'à la vila.

-…

-S'il te plais?

-…

-Bellaaaaa!

-Bien!

Il attrapa alors ma main, entrecroisa nos doigts, me sourit et m'emmena vers la réception, où les festivités battaient leur pleins. Tout ne faisait que commencer…

**Désolée c'est très court mais je ne voulais pas tout garocher d'une shot alors...j'espere que ca vous as plus et...A dans le prochain epiosde ;)**


	7. Honey And The Moon

Il attrapa alors ma main, entrecroisa nos doigts, me sourit et m'emmena vers la réception, où les festivités battaient leurs pleins. Tout ne faisait que commencer…

Nous pouvions clairement entendre la musique d'où nous étions et aussi pouvions nous voir les éclairages rosés et bleutés. Je trouvais le décor légèrement enfantin avec toute ses couleurs pastel et fluo mais bon, je n'étais pas le marié, Euréka, et ce n'était pas mon mariage alors à quoi bon critiquer?

Edward tenait toujours ma main dans la sienne, me souriant parfois d'un long et tendre sourire. Puis tout se passa très vite, Emmett surgit du halo coloré, Edward retira sa main de la mienne et se distança un peu de moi, ne me regarda même pas et entra dans la villa. C'est quoi le problème à ce garçon?

-Bella! Je te cherche depuis tou-jours!

-Emmett je ne suis parti que pendant une vingtaine de minutes.

-C'était bien trop long petite sœur!

-Oui oui c'est ça. Comment va Rose?

-Bien, elle est un peu débordée mais sinon elle va bien.

-Le souper n'a pas encore commencé j'espère!

-Non pas encore, Tania ne trouve toujours pas mon frère et elle commence à voir rouge, imagine avec sa robe déjà pourpre elle ressemble à un gros hulk rouge!

-Emmett! Je te signale que nous étions amis avec Tanya il n'y à pas longtemps.

-Justement je ne m'en souviens que trop bien.

-Tu es de mauvaise foi!

-So do you!

-tssss! Aller entre avant que hul-Tanya ne se fâche encore plus.

-Tu allais dire hulk pas vrai?

-Emmett, entre, maintenant!

Il entra dans la villa tirant ma carcasse de bon cœur. Il nous emmena jusqu'à la table d'honneur où Tanya nous attendais avec Alice, Jasper, Esmé, Carlisle et…Edward?

Tania prit alors la parole.

-Merci d'être tous et toute venu ici pour un jour qu'il m'est très spécial.

J'aimerais tout d'abord remercier tout mes amis, famille et proche de m'aimer, me supporter, m'apprécier et m'aider dans tout les choix que j'ai fais dans ma vie.

Je laissai mon esprit divaguer après le merci d'être… et parcoura la salle à la recherche du problème que je n'arrivais pas à déterminer. J'écoutais vaguement ce que Tanya disait entendant des Je laisse la parole à Emmett par ci par là puis je mis le doigt sur ce qui clochais. Jasper et Alice, Emmett et Rosalie, Esmé et Carlisle, Tanya et…!

Je me surpris à réaliser que j'étais à présent debout, mon verre de champagne dans la main, un visage horrifié mélanger de terreur et d'agonie dévoilant ma sombre découverte. Il ne pouvait être…Non je devais bluffer…Non!

-Bella? Bells?

Emmett me tirait maintenant par le bras ou me secouait légèrement par les épaules. Un visage inquiet naissait sur tout les visages, sauf un. Tanya semblait plus exaspérée par ma soudaine attention qu'elle lâcha un soupir agacé et se retourna vers Lauren, qui elle lui lançait des regards interrogateur.

Je pris une grande respiration et me tourna vers le dernier visage sur ma liste. Celui d'Edward. Il semblait meurtri, peiné et angoissé.

Tanya brisa alors le silence inquiètant qui étouffait à présent la salle.

-Bella? Bella chérie tu veux nous faire part de quelque chose?

Je regarda Emmett puis Edward et finalement ce fu la main d'Alice qui serrait la mienne qui me fit réagir.

-Bien-Bien sur Tanya. Je voulais simplement te souhaiter une vie remplie de bonheur et de joie, et que je vous souhaite une longue vie ensemble pleine de bonheur et de surprise. À ta santé. À votre santé.

La salle répondit en cœur à mon toast et je pu me rasseoir dans ma chaise, celle-ci me semblait maintenant peser une tonne.

-Bella qu'es-ce qui ce passe?, me soufflèrent Alice, Jasper et Emmett, tous trois inquiet.

-Rien vraiment, juste un petit choc.

.

Alice me lança un de ses regards qui te dis qu'elle sais-très-bien-que-tu-ne-me-dis-pas-tout et qu'elle va me faire mijoter jusqu'à ce que je crache le morceau. Pourtant ma terreur fit place à une colère dont je ne voyais pas trop le sens.

-Ni compte même pas Alice Cullen, crachais-je acide.

Elle ne fit que me renvoyer un regard meurtrier avant de se retourner vers Jasper. _Bien._

-J'aimerais quand même que tout le monde s'amuse ce soir, il y à de tout pour tout le monde, alors bonne soirée!, nous intima ma nouvelle , Tanya.

Nous mangeâmes alors un souper, que je me dois d'admettre était délicieux, et commença alors la partie ''Dance''. Les couples s'enter loupaient sur la piste dansant et riant sur une musique parfois kitch et parfois romantique. Emmett me fit danser sur quelques morceaux ringard et me laissa aller me reposer au table quand il vit la grimace que je fis quand le chanson **When I grow up** des pussycat dolls surgit.

Malgré la peine qui me transpercait les entrailles je m'amusais quand bien même un peu, ne m'autorisant jamais à laisser mon regard dévier vers Tanya et son fiancé. Une douce chanson mielleuse d'été glissa alors à mes oreilles et je me surpris à me balancer sur ma chaise, chaque rythme traversant ma colonne.

-C'est bien plus amusant sur nos pied que assis, tu ne pense pas?

Je leva le regard pour trouver Edward dans son parfait Tuxedo noir nuit, un sourire éblouissant sur ses lèvres d'adonis et ses yeux! Je pourrais facilement m'y noyer. Il me tendait toujours sa main qu'il espérait que j'accepterais. _Hé non M. futur Edward Denali. Ugh!_

-Non j'aime bien cela assis, moi.

-Dans ce cas-là.

Et il eu le culot de s'asseoir sur le siège à ma gauche. _Crétin…_

-Va tu me bouder toute la soirée?

-…mmph.

-Tu m'appréciais bien avant. _Avant de savoir que tu étais presque marié!_

-mmph!

-Bella soyons adulte veux-tu?

Il m'agrippa par les épaules, essayant de créer un quelquonque contact entre nos yeux. Je me détourna de nouveau.

-Je…Je suis désolé Bella. _Désolé? Désolé? Il était désolé?!_

-Mais désolé de quoi? De m'avoir menti ou bien d'avoir caché ce petit côté de toi? Ou bien de m'avoir menti ET de m'avoir caché ce côté là? Ou bien encore de m'avoir menti ET Caché ET trahi? Non vraiment je ne vois pas en quoi tu peux être Désolé!

-Bella je…

-Non je t'en prie garde le pour toi.

Je me leva alors de ma chaise et commença à marcher vers Emmett, Alice et Jasper, eux trois se trouvant sur la piste.

-Laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer!

-Tu as 2 minutes.

Soudain surgit une douce chanson, semblable à la précédente. Mais en plus merveilleuse.

_Don't know why I'm still afraid  
If you weren't real I would make you up_  
_now  
I wish that I could follow through  
I know that your love is true  
And deep  
As the sea  
But right now  
Everything you want is wrong,  
And right now  
All your dreams are waking up,  
And right now  
I wish I could follow you  
To the shores  
Of freedom,  
Where no one lives._

-Bella je...je t'aime vraiment beaucoup.

-Ça ne suffit pas.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu as pratiquement la bague au doigt.

-Je peux quitter Tanya si tu veux!

_Remember when we first met  
And everything was still a bet  
In love's game  
You would call; I'd call you back  
And then I'd leave  
A message  
On your answering machine_

_But right now  
Everything is turning blue,  
And right now  
The sun is trying to kill the moon,  
And right now  
I wish I could follow you  
To the shores  
Of freedom,  
Where no one lives_

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu l'aime et parce qu'elle t'aime aussi.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant.

-Pour elle, fais le pour elle.

-Et toi?

-t'inquiète j'y survivrai, après tout qu'es-tu? Tu n'es qu'un voyager dans ma vie, je t'aime beaucoup c'est vrai mais…tu reste un nomade dans ma vie alors que pour Tanya…

-On se moque d'elle!

-…Alors que pour Tanya tu es toute sa vie. Elle te connaît du bout des doigts et toi aussi.

-Bella ne nous fais pas ça.

-Je ne fais rien Edward, ne nous pouvons être quelque chose.

-Bella le voudr-

-Nous ne voulons pas être quelque chose, je ne le veux pas.

_Freedom  
Run away tonight  
Freedom, freedom  
Run away  
Run away tonight_

_But right now  
Everything you want is wrong,  
And right now  
All your dreams are waking up,  
And right now  
I wish that I could follow you  
To the shores  
Of freedom  
Where no one lives_

_We got too much time to kill  
Like pigeons on my windowsill  
We hang around_

_Ever since I've been with you  
You hold me up  
All the time I've falling down_

Il sembla exploser de l'intérieur, comme si j'avais installer une bombe en lui et qu'à ses mots la bombe explosa.

Il me tira par la main, une lueur de rage dans le regard, de l'agonie sur ses traits. _Je ne pouvais pas être la raison d'une tel agonie, moi? vraiment?_

Je réalisa trop tard qu'il m'entraînait de nouveau sur la plage, nous éloignant de toute barrière. Cette fois-ci je devrais être forte, pour Tanya, pour moi, pour nous, pour Edward…

_But right now  
Everything is turning blue,  
And right now  
The sun is trying to kill the moon,  
And right now  
I wish I could follow you  
To the shores  
Of freedom  
Where no one lives_

**j'espère qu'elle vous a plus =]**


	8. Do You Wanna

Il m'entraina exactement à l'endroit où nous nous trouvions quelques heures plus tôt, nos traces de pieds toujours imprégné dans le sable. Son visage était caché par la lune au-dessus de nos tête, cependant, je pouvais voir ses iris miroiter dans la nuit; deux bille vert brûlante d'une émotion que je ne reconnaissais pas.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi Bella? Pourquoi me repousse tu? Pourquoi prends-tu un malin plaisir à nous détruire?

-Nous détruire? Mais détruire quoi bon sang Edward?! Nous n'avons rien! Nous avons passé de bon moment ensemble et puis? Tu étais prêt à passer la bague au doigts de Tanya, à lui dire oui, à vivre pour toujours avec elle et maintenant que tu as trouvé un nouveau joujou tu n'en veux plus? Je suis désolée mais avec moi ça ne marche pas comme ça. Si j'aime Tanya? Pas du tout, Mais j'ai été une amie pour elle il y des années de cela et je sais que quelques part au fond d'elle, la Tanya de l'époque y vit toujours, et c'est cette Tanya que je ne trahirai pas, pas pour une histoire d'un soir.

-Bella je…Je tiens vraiment beaucoup à toi…

-Je…Je ne crois pas pouvoir en dire autant. Je ne suis qu'une petite serveuse dans un bar qui à rencontrer par hasard le frère d'un de ses meilleurs amis et qui as fini dans ses bras. Je ne te connais pas, Je ne sais rien de toi et mis à part ta chronique le matin, je ne savais même pas jusqu'à ton existence. Tu étais jusqu'à il y à une vingtaine de minutes «le frère fantôme» D'Emmett et Alice sans que je le sache.

-Soyons…Soyons amis alors?

-Amis? Le Souhaite-tu vraiment? Seras-tu réellement satisfait de se choix?

-Je n'en ai rien à faire, j'ai simplement envie de pouvoir te reparler, d'apprendre à te connaître et qui sais peut-être un jour serons nous de très bons amis? Peut-être nos enfants serons amis?

-Oui Edward, j'aimerais ça.

-Alors amis!

Nous nous serâmes la main concluant ainsi un marché qui pourrait s'avérer bien plus dur à tenir qu'à dire…

**Je sais très très court chapitre, mais puisque l'école et par la fait même les examens sont finis** **je vais pouvoir** **écrire beaucoup plus souvent, j'essayerai d'écrire au deux jours, au moins. Au plaisir de se relire 'ici quelques jours =)**


End file.
